


Baby in White

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [47]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Fluff, Nostalgia, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky never thought he’d live to experience this moment, to see his bundle of joy getting ready for her big day. To hand her off to the man who made her happy. He was just happy to be able to have the chance to live long enough to have this.





	Baby in White

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love Dad!Bucky? Plus I actually have some downtime to post something!!!

Bucky never thought he’d live to experience this moment, to see his bundle of joy getting ready for her big day. To hand her off to the man who made her happy. He was just happy to be able to have the chance to live long enough to have this. 

It was just yesterday he held her in his arms for the very first time. To be able to create a life with his wife Y/N, to start a family of his very own. Having her say ‘dada’ first before ‘mami’, which to this day he still teases Y/N about. Having the opportunity to teach Jessica how to ride a bike, throw a football, defend herself when necessary, helping her with her history homework. Leaving the math to everyone else, cause come on, math was a different challenge in itself. 

He remembered helping Jessica through her very first heartbreak. Buying all the works for a therapeutic ice cream sundae and all her favorite sappy movies she watched. Then holding her as she cried, but always telling her that he didn’t deserve her. For she was much stronger than he was, not putting up with anyone’s bullshit, not afraid to be independent and explore new places, try new things. To play sports just as good as any guy and not afraid to defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. Bucky remembered when he gave the next boyfriend the, ‘if you hurt my baby girl in any way, he will not hesitate to return the favor and make it look like an accident’ speech. Only to have Y/N scold him silently with a death glare, but eventually laughing along with the others. 

He watched as George picked her up when she slipped on the ice when skating, only to have him fall down as well. Her bright laughter filling the air, smile radiating pure happiness. One that could only tell that she was truly and deeply happy. He witnessed Jessica fall in love more deeply with George with each passing day. The hilarious arguments they’d have over Mario Kart when they visited her parents over breaks from college. 

Bucky liked George, of course, he was hesitant at first, not wanting Jessica to have to go through another heartbreak. In fact, George was the complete opposite, he treated Jessica like the woman she was. A strong independent woman who was her own person. A queen in her own right, one he gave respect to and praised her, encouraged her through everything. Eventually, soon enough Bucky found him standing on Y/N and his doorstep in a nervous wreck. They sat him down to talk, Y/N giving him some tea. He came to ask for their permission and blessing to marry their daughter. Saying that she was his whole world, made him happy and he wanted to give her everything. To be there to congratulate her on all her accomplishments. 

Y/N was obviously overjoyed and was happy that her daughter found someone who actually loved her for her. Bucky, however, was a little hesitant. He, of course, gave George his permission and blessing, but it was now all becoming so real. His baby girl was growing up, she found someone to share her life with. To grow old with. But he wouldn’t deny Jessica this, he could tell that George did, in fact, love her and was honest with his intentions. 

So now here he was, standing in front of a wooden door knowing exactly what was on the other side. It’s been awhile since he’s worn a tux, let alone walked down an aisle. So now it was time to do it again, except this time he was going to be giving away his little bundle of joy. Taking a breath, he squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. Putting on a smile when he saw Jessica on the other side. 

“Papa!” She threw her arms around him, him doing the same, careful not to ruin her hair or makeup. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he stepped back a bit to take her in. 

“Baby doll, you look beautiful,” he held back the tears, not wanting to break down in front of her, for it was her day, “George is a lucky man. He’s lucky to have you, Jessica.” She smiled at her dad, knowing full well what he was feeling. You weren’t the daughter of an assassin for nothing, you tend to learn how to read people. 

“Papa, you might be the well feared Winter Soldier assassin, but you’re also my dad. You can’t hide your feelings from me.” He looked at his girl, shaking his head. 

“I’ve taught you too well. But don’t worry about me, today’s your day, no need to focus on me.” But she wouldn’t take no for an answer, crossing her arms, she did the same ‘I’m going to glare at you until you tell me what’s going on look’ Y/N would do to him. 

“Come on, what’s really going on inside that head of yours that’s gotten you so worried? That’s even making you get worry wrinkles.” Jessica laughed when Bucky pouted. 

“I do not have wrinkles, and no I’m not worried. It’s just the tux, not used to wearing one,” Jessica just looked at him with raised eyebrows, “What? It’s been awhile.”

“Papa, what’s really going on?” She sighed, arms crossed, a worried look filling her face. He knew he had no choice but to tell her, for she was just as stubborn as her mother. 

“It’s just,” Bucky sighed, holding onto her hands as she placed them on his cheeks, “just that I was teaching you how to walk only yesterday, brushing your hair, making breakfast together, chasing your nightmares away and now...now you’re getting married. My little girls all grown up, you weren’t supposed to grow up this fast.” Jessica smiled at her dad softly, running her thumbs under his eyes, wiping away the tears. 

“Oh papa, I’ll always be your little girl, just a taller version.” They share a laugh, sharing tears of their own, with him dabbing a kleenex to her eyes taking great care not to smudge her mascara. “He’s good to me, loves me, just like you love and treat mama. And besides, I have a deadly assassin for a dad and the Avengers as my extended family, so if he decides to mess up I have you guys to back me up.” 

“Damn right he better treat you right, or he’ll have me to answer to. Not to mention your mother, she might not be an actual Avenger, but she knows how to pull her punches.” Bucky smiled lovingly at his precious joy, she grew up into a beautiful, strong, independent woman who can clearly stand up for herself. “Just don’t grow up too much where you lose yourself, yeah?”

“Never papa, I’m still me and I’ll always be me.”

“Good. Now, I think we have a wedding to get to, can’t have the groom go all crazy when there’s a lack of a bride.” Bucky straightened himself up, made sure that they were both dry-eyed, before he offered her his arm. Linking her hand in his arm, he led them out of the room and in front of the doors leading into the sanctuary. 

Y/N met them at the door, for she was the last one to walk in before they were to go in. “Jessica, you look absolutely beautiful! George is one lucky man. Don’t be afraid to put him in his place, if he starts ordering you around.”

Jessica groaned, sarcastically tossing her head back, “Mom!” The three of them laughed quietly, not wanting to miss Y/N’s cue. “Don’t worry mom, I learned from the best.” 

“Good,” she looked towards the door and took the small bouquet that was handed to her from an usher, “well it’s my turn, see you at the end hun. Love you so much.” With a quick kiss on each other's cheeks, they watched as she walked through the doors and down the aisle. 

They were up next and Bucky could tell that Jessica was both excited, yet nervous. For she began fidgeting with her hair and straightening her dress. “You look fine Jess, I think you got rid off all the wrinkles now.” When he got a nervous smile, he kissed her temple tenderly. 

“You, my adoringly, sweet, daughter have nothing to worry about. Ignore everyone else in that room and just focus on George. Because honestly, once you look at the one you love, watching them walk down the aisle wanting and ready to start a new life with you is one of the best things you could ever see.” Jessica looked up at her dad, nerves dulled down to a more calm expression on her face. 

“Is that what you saw, with mama?” 

“Exactly that. You good to start a new journey?” With a bright smile, Jessica again took her father’s arm and walked down the aisle to begin the newest chapter in her life with her best friend. Taking his place beside his wife, Bucky watched as his precious gem stood next to her husband to be as they recited their vows. 

He watched as they said ‘I do’, nothing but pure happiness on their faces as their friends and families cheered for the newly married couple. He knew Jessica was happy and if she was happy, then he was surely happy. For she was his daughter, his joy, his baby in white. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay warm everyone wherever you are! It's supposed to get colder in other places, it's -15 where I am, so stay safe and warm!


End file.
